pourquoi moi?
by Hiyo Uchiha
Summary: Un blond, un brun, une jeune demoiselle au cheveux rose, un mi-chien mi-humain, un grand frère et une héritière un peu particulière. Tout ça donne quoi? un SasuNaru avec un peu trop d'imagination (encore un résumé pourrie!)
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Pourquoi moi ?

Auteur : Hiyo Uchiha ( pourquoi moi hein ? XD )

Ratting : M

Disclamer : les perso ne sont pas à moi (heureusement)

Note : Désolé pour les fautes de frappe

Note 2 : c'est la première fic que je vais écrire avec un lemon ! attention ce qui n'aiment pas les relations avec deux garçons (yaoi) du balais ! Je l'aurai prévenu !

* * *

**POURQUOI MOI ?**

Chapitre1 :_ nooon je ne veux pas !_

- NARUTOO ! Dépêche toi on va être en retard! Cria un jeune garçon aux allures de chien

- J'arrive ! répondit-je

Je dévala les escaliers les escaliers qui menait à ma chambre et je vit dans le salon mes deux amis : Kiba Inuzuka et Sakura Haruno. Kiba était un jeune homme bien battis, de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux marron et qui se balade avec deux triangles rouges sûr chaque joues. Il est un peu idiot mais il est très cool et il ressemble vaguement à son chien Akamaru. Quand à Sakura c'est une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux anormalement rose, qui est; aussi, de taille moyenne ses yeux sont vert émeraude et sa poitrine.. très … très … bon vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki blond aux yeux bleus je suis un peu plus petit que Kiba, je suis très énergique et je ne tiens pas en place. Je suis toujours très souriant et j'aime aider les autres.

- Tu es près ? Demanda Sakura.

- Yep on peut y aller ! Dis-je souriant

On sortit tous les trois de la villa ou j'habitais depuis la mort de mes parents dans des circonstances qu'on à jamais voulu me dire. On se mit en route.

- J'suis trop pressé ! Dis Kiba en trépignant d'impatience

- C'est quoi encore le nom de salon ? Demanda Sakura

- Kunaï Expo ! Cool non ? répondis-je

- Non parce que vous m'avez obligé à venir.

Kiba et moi on soupira. C'est vrai qu'on l'avez supplié toute la semaine pour qu'elle vienne avec nous. Et finalement elle a accepté.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Kiba

Je regarda mon portable.

- 8h30. Pourquoi ?répondis-je

- On a rendez vous à 9h00 avec Iruka ? Non ?

- Oui on devra le remercier pour les badges V.I.P ! dis-Sakura

On arriva devant l'entrée on Iruka nous attendaient.

- Allez vite avant qu'il y est trop de monde ! Vous me remercierai plus tard !

Il nous fit entrer.

- Amusez vous bien. Dit il en souriant

- Oui ! répondit-on en cœur

* * *

POV ?

- Sasuke reste tranquille !

- Mais je veux pas nii-san, je veut pas y aller !

- Sasuke je vais me fâcher si tu ne te calme pas !

- Je ne veuuux paaaas?

Moi c'est Sasuke Uchiwa, 19 ans, cheveux noir corbeau, grande taille, peau cristalline, grande star mondialement connu, calme et inexpressif sauf dans des moments comme ça, mon frère Itachi, aussi actuel manager veut m'obliger à aller je ne sait ou dans un salon de jeu il me semble, pour me trouver des nouveaux danseur à l'occasion du jeu qui vient de sortir et sur lequel il y a une de mes chansons : Just dance 6 il me semble. Je soupira et bouda mon grands frère qui ne m'avais prévenu de cette petite sortie.

Quand nous arrivâmes et que je vis la foule j'eus soudain l'envie de vomir mon p'tit dèj. Je me concentra sur mes pas pour ne pas tomber. Arriver devant l'entré du salon on salua un peu la foule avec d'entré dans nos coulisse, je regarda la scène et vit 3 personne, une manette de wii à la main, ils étaient en train de stressé à mort. Je les regarda un par un, un brun à droit, une fille au cheveux rose au milieu et l'autre je n'ai pas pu le voir car la fille le caché.

Itachi arriva derrière moi.

- Ce sont les trois membres V.I.P, les premiers que tu devras juger si tu veux les prends pour nouveaux danseur ou pas.

- …

Je m'asseye tout en les regardant.

- « Présentateur : VOICI NOS TROIS MEMBRES V.I.P QUI VONT S'AFFRONTER SUR UN BATTLE DE DANSE ET COMME AUJOURD'HUI NOUS AVONS COMME INVITE SASUKE UCHIHA LES TROIS CONCURRENTS DANSERONT SUR SA CHANSON ! N'HESITEZ PAS A LES ENCOURAGER ! »

POV NARUTO

- Pst Sakura c'est qui Sasuke Uchiha ? Demanda Kiba à voix basse

- C'est un chanteur mondialement connue vous le connaissez pas ?

- Non pas du tout, répondit Kiba.

Je n'écouta pas leur conversation j'étais en plein combat dans ma tête.

- Pourquoooi moiiii ? Pensai-je

Je soupira et attendit que la musique commencent je suis douer en danse donc normalement je ne pourrai pas me ridiculiser devant tout le monde. La chanson commença sous les cris des gens présent derrière nous.

- Dire qu'ils mattent mon cul, murmurai-je en grognant

Je soupira et manette en main je commença à danser plus la chanson continuer plus le niveau augmenta mais j'eus tout bon sur tous les mouvements à la première partie: que des parfait. Mon corps se balançaient je senti la chaleur qui montait. La voix du chanteur était d'un ton incroyable. La chanson continuaient et j'enchaînai les parfaits. La foule derrière nous hurlait et applaudissait. Je fit un grands sourire quand je remarqua que quelqu'un dans les coulisses nous regardait je ne fis pas un compte et continua de danser sans aucune gène. Kiba lui avait pas trop de problèm,e à part quand il vit uen très jolie fille, il loupa quelquse mouvements, mais, il finit avec 147 026 points. Sakura, elle n'avait presque rien perdu à part quelque bonus à cause de ses chaussures elle finit avec 148 968 points. Moi ? j'ai finit avec 150 000 points le record mondial. Tout le monde fut ébahi quand le présentateur hurla dans son micro, que tout les trois, nous avons battu le record mondial, je jeta un coup d'œil dans les coulisse et je vis le jeune homme qui nous regardait, tomber de sa chaise. Je pouffa de rire.

- Et maintenant applaudissez les !

Des cris de filles hystériques résonnèrent pendant que moi et Kiba on discutait, il me raconta qu'il avait vus une super fille quand Sakura se rendit compte qu'on écoutait pas elle nous pinça.

- Et les garçons vous écoutez ce qu'ils disent

On baissa nos têtes et le présentateur continua son grands discours.

- C'est trois chanceux auront l'occasion de passer la journée avec Sasuke Uchiha si vous voulez vous aussi les rejoindre battez leur records. Sur ceux amusez vous bien.

Kiba et moi on se regarda.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils on dit ? Demandai-je

- Qu'on allait passer la journée avec Sasuke machin truc. Me répondit-il

- Ah...

Quand je compris enfin le sens de sa phrase c'était déjà trop tard, car nous étions en route pour les loges.

* * *

désolé c'est un peu court mais je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera plus longs ^^

merci d'avoir lus

Hiyo Uchiha


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Pourquoi moi ?

Auteur : Hiyo Uchiha ( pourquoi moi hein ? XD )

Ratting : M

Disclamer : les perso ne sont pas à moi (heureusement)

Note : Désolé pour les fautes de frappe

note 2 : j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plus !

* * *

**-** Qu'est ce qu'ils on dit ? Demandai-je

**-** Qu'on allait passer la journée avec Sasuke machin truc. Me répondit-il

**-** Ah...

Quand je compris enfin le sens de sa phrase c'était déjà trop tard, car nous étions en route pour les loges.

* * *

**POURQUOI MOI ?**

Chapitre2 : _Je veux mes ramens !_

_pov Naruto_

**-** Dans quelle merde on s'est foutu... dis-je à Kiba

**-** On aurai du écouter Sakura finalement...et ne pas venir... me répondit-il

On soupira tout les deux

**-** Allez grouillez vous vous deux ! Nous dit-elle

On soupira une deuxième fois et on sursauta quand une voix se fit entendre derrière la porte de la loge du « célèbre » Sasuke Uchiha

**-** Mais puisque je vous le dit ! ces gamins ont réussis à dépasser le record mondial !

Je leva un sourcil

**-** Si je ne mens pas ! Il y en a même un qui a fait 150 000, le record maximum !

Je m'avança et frappa à la porte pour signaler notre présence.

**-** Quoi ?

**-** Hum hum on est juste derrière ça serai gentil, si vous parler en bien de nous non ? Surtout qu'on est là.

Il y eu un trèèèèès long silence avant d'entendre :

**-** J'te laisse, à plus tard...

Je me recula un peu mais resta devant la porte pour pouvoir gronder « la star ». Il nous ouvrit et là je dut reculer car « il » était plus grand que moi d'une demie tête. Je soupira et leva la tête. Il semblait troublé par mes yeux.

**-** Faut vraiment que je pense à grandir... dis-je

**-** T'as raison … dit-il tout simplement

Il me snobba et rentra dans sa loge et s'asseya sur un sofa pour plonger dans un grands sommeil, mais ce ne fut pas de mon goût.

**-** Oh ! j'veux pas rester ici à rien faire !

**-** Bah tu vas te promener... fous moi la paix blondinet.. me répondit-il

**-** Non ! Pas tant que je n'aurai rien à faire

Je me mit devant lui et croisa les bras.

**-** Que compte tu faire ?

**-** Bouder, jusqu'à que tu fasse quelque chose avec nous.. répondis-je

**-** Et je te préviens Naruto est le meilleur pour bouder les gens et les emmerder ! C'est le plus fort ! Dit - Kiba

**-** Mais oui... Dit-il en soupirant

Je le foudroya des mes yeux bleus, et ce fut un combat qui dura 5 minutes avant qu'il n'abandonne.

**-** ...chier.. dit-il

**-** haha.. c'est ça quand on se frotte à Naruto Uzumaki !

POV Sasuke

"Naruto Uzumaki ? c'est comme ça qu'il s'appel ?" Pensai-je

Je soupira et fut obliger d'abandonner, ses yeux bleus était trop profonds, je pensais que j'allais m'y noyer.

**-** Vos noms ? Demandai-je au petit groupe devant moi

**-** Naruto Uzumaki ! Répondit le blondinet

**-** Kiba Inuzuka...dit le brun

**-** Sakura Haruno, enchanté ! Fit une fille avec des cheveux anormalement roses

**-** Ok … ITACHI ! Criai-je

Il arriva en baillant.

**-** Quoi ?

**-** C'est eux..

**-** sérieux ? Et tu as passé le pacte ?

**-** Attendez quelle pacte ? Demanda le blond

Il s'approcha de Naruto « une peu trop près » à mon goût et lui souleva le menton.

**-** Mmh.. voilà une jolie petite moue, et regardait moi ces yeux... dit-il

Le blond recula et regarda froidement mon frère. Je soupira.

**-** arrête de l'embêter

**-** rohh mais c'est amusant de voir un petit blond re..

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une droite très bien placé le fit reculé de plusieurs mètres.

**-** On ne joue pas avec les gens.. dis le blond sur un ton glacial

**-** Argh...

Itachi cracha un peu de sang. Pendant que moi je me forçai à essayer de ne pas rire. Je fit tout pour garder mon expression glacial et nonchalante.

**-** Naruto ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça... dis Sakura en courant vers lui

**-** Désolé c'est plus fort que moi.. dis le blond en s'écroulant par terre

Il puisa dans ses dernière force pour se lever et aller vers Itachi. Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Itachi refusa, mais quand le blond lui fit un grands sourire de deux kilomètres. Il fut attendrit et prit sa main.

**-** Je suis dés...commença Naruto

**-** Non c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du faire ce geste déplacé, je le promets que je ne le ferai plus. Jura-t-il

Le blondinet sourit et se tourna vers moi.

**-** Alors on la fait cette balade ? Dit-il en souriant bêtement

Je soupira et regarda Itachi qui me sourit.

**-** ok... dis-je sur un ton vaincu

Le blond tellement content que j'accepte cria un grand YOUPIII ! Avant de me sourire et de se retourner vers son ami Kiba. Son sourire... son sourire sonnait vrai, doux et chaleureux. Je soupira. Ce mec n'est pas comme les autres.

**-** Bon allez en route ! Dis - Naruto sur un ton joyeux

**-** ouaiii ! renchérit – Kiba

Sakura sourit.

**-** En route alors.. dit-elle en souriant

La petite troupe sortit. Mais avant de partir je m'adressa à Itachi.

**-** Tu viens avec nous ?

**-** Non, j'ai des choses à faire mais je veux que vous soyez revenu avant l'heure du déjeuner.

**-** Pas de problème. Répondis-je

**-** hey Sasuke, sourit un peu..

Il se tordit de rire. Pendant que moi je sortit en grognant.

**-** Ou on va en premier ? Demanda Naruto

**-** j'en sais rien faîtes ce que vous voulez d'toute façon c'est moi qui paye. Répondis-je blasé

**-** sèrieuuuuux ? s'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

**-** Ouai.

Kiba et Naruto coururent sur tous les stands et achetèrent presque tout. Sakura ,elle, suivait tranquillement les garçons, les prévenants quand c'était trop chère ou quand ils abusaient un peu trop. C'était amusant de les voir se faire gronder, surtout de voir le blond sourire cela m'émerveillait à un tel point que moi même je voulus sourire. Mais un Uchiha ça ne sourit pas. Je le vis venir vers moi

**-** hey Sas'ke ? Tu viens t'amuser avec nous ?

Ce fut le comble, car je n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'il m'entraînais déjà un peu partout sur les stands, me souriant. Il me fit même faire un battle de super mario Kart qu'il gagna sans problème. Il me promit qu'il m'apprendrai à jouer.

POV Naruto

Je m'était dit que le laisser derrière c'était pas très gentil, donc je partit à sa rencontre et l'emmena un peu partout. On à même fait quelques parties de Super Mario Kart que je gagna haut la main. Il fit un moue toute triste d'avoir perdu contre moi, cela me fit tellement sourire que je lui promit de lui apprendre à jouer. Beaucoup de gens nous regardèrent et nous envié énormément moi, Sakura et Kiba d'être avec Sasuke.

**-** Il est quelle heure ?.. demanda Kiba

**-** L'heure de t'acheter une montre Kiba.. répondis-je en souriant

**-** Oui oui … alors quelle heure ?

Je regarda mon portable.

**-** 11h55.. répondis-je simplement

**-** 11h55 ? Faut qu'on se dépêche de retourner au loge ! Si on est pas à l'heure je vais me faire tuer ! dit Sasuke

**-** On se grouille alors ! Dit Sakura

« - J'espère qu'ils ont des ramens » pensai-je

On retourna tous aux loges en courant. On arriva pile-poil à 12h00.

**-** Itachi on est prêts ! Dit-Sasuke en passant sa tête par la porte

Itachi sortit veste en main tout souriant.

**-** Ou vas-t-on ? Demandai-je

**-** On va chez Ichiraku. Me répondit-il en souriant

**-** C'est vraiii ?

**-** Ouai .. dit Sasuke

**-** Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! criai-je tout content

**-** Naruto, Calme toi ! Dit-Sakura

Kiba sourit et regarda Itachi fermer la loge.

**-** On va y aller à pied c'est pas loin

Donc on se mit en route pour l'Ichiraku avec toute la petite troupe discutant joyeusement tout le long du chemin, sauf Sasuke qui aimer rester dans son coin. Mais je n'était pas du même avis et je décida de l'embêter avec plein de question dont la plus part était des questions de maths.

**-** Oï Baka tu ne peut pas te taire ?

**-** Non, dit-il en souriant, j'aime bien emmerder les gens .

**-** Ouai bon, teme, descends de mon dos on est bientôt arriver.

**-** ICHIIRAKUUU criai-je, avant d'obéir et de courir vers le magasin de ramen

Je choisit un table pour 6, tout le monde s'installa. Un des serveur arriva et nous demanda :

**-** Est-ce que j'enlève ces couverts? Dit-il en pointant du doigt la place vide.

**-** Non, dit Itachi.

**-** Il y aura un invité ? Demandai-je

**-** Une. Rectifia Itachi

On vit arriver une jeune fille aux yeux presque blancs avec de délicieux cheveux bleus foncé, et une jolie teinte rouge sur ses joues.

**-** Voici Hinata héritière du clan Hyûga, Sakura toi allez bien vous entendre. Dit Itachi.

Elle s'assit à côté de Sasuke. On était disposé de cette façon : à côté du mur, il y avait Kiba assit en face d'Itachi, à côté d'Itachi il y avait Sasuke assit en face de moi, et à côté de moi se trouvait Sakura assise en face d'Hinata.

Je me leva et alla voir le patron : Ichiraku.

**-** Eh Ichi ! Comment ça va ?

**-** Naruto que fait-tu ici d'habitude tu prends des prévisions un mois à l'avant non ?

**-** Bah là non je suis venu avec quelque potes. Dis-je en pointant notre table.

**-** Ahh je vois ça. J'envoie un serveur vous servir dans un instant.

**-** Merci Ichi

**-** Mais de rien -l'homme en souriant

Je repartit m'assoir en attendant qu'on me serve mes délicieux ramen. Je sourit quand je vis un des serveurs que moi Sakura et Kiba connaissions bien.

**-** hey Chôji mon ami ! Comment vas-tu ? Demandai-je

Il se retourna pour nous faire face et il fit un grand sourire.

**-** Kiba, Naruto, Sakura ! Ça f'sait longtemps !

**-** Ouaii très longtemps, ajouta Kiba

**-** Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Sasuke

**-** On connaît presque tout le monde dans la ville. Ajouta-Sakura

On prit notre commande, autour de la table tout le monde s'entendait très bien, Sakura et Hinata discutant de leurs points commun, Kiba et Itachi se fesant une partit de bataille de pouce (1,2,3 bataille chinois), et moi et Sasuke se battant pour savoir qui avait raison sur le faîtes que 1+1=2 .

**-** mais puisque je te dit que ça fait 2 !

**-** non ! Nimporte quoi ! Ça fait 3 !

Sasuke grogna pendant que moi je sortit mon téléphone et mit la calculatrice

**-** 1 + 1 = ? dictai-je

Je regarda le résultat et le montra à Sasuke.

**-** T'as vu que 1 + 1 = 3 !

**-** T'as fait 1 + 2 abruti ! Dit-il en soupirant

Je fit la moue.

**-** C'est pas vrai, moi je suis persuadé que 1 + 1 = 3 et je ne changerai pas d'avis.

**-** Fait comme tu veux... baka d'abrutie blond.

Et là dispute recommença sous le regard bien veillant d'Itachi et de Sakura.

**-** Voici vos plats.

Le serveur servit Kiba, Itachi, Sasuke et Sakura.

**-** Maiiiis c'est de la torture ! grognai-je

Il mangèrent devant moi et c'était insupportable.

**-** M-moi... aussi.. j'attends mon... p-plat N-naruto-kun.. dit Hinata en rougissant et en bégayant

Je sourit et reporta mon attention sur le serveur qui arrivait enfin avec mon plat !

**-** Kami-sama merci !

Je finis mon bol en 2 minute chrono, toute la table fut épaté de la vitesse à laquelle je mangeais sauf Sakura et Kiba qui me connaissait depuis trèèèèèès longtemps.

**-** Woow époustouflant. Dit – Itachi.

**-** Tiens j'en veux plus, dit – Sasuke en me tendant son bol.

Je prit son bol, ses doigts effleurait le bout de mes doigts, ce qui me fit frissonnait.

**-** M-merci.. disai-je

**-** i-il y a pas d-de quoi... dit-il

Je mangea le deuxième bol.

**-** J'aimerai vous dire quelque chose d'important à vous trois.. dit – Sasuke

**-** On t'écoute, dit – Sakura

**-** J'aimerai que vous passiez un pacte avec moi... Devenez mes danseurs attitrés... déclara Sasuke

* * *

J'avais promis que ce chapitre serai un peu plus long,

J'ai tenue ma promesse ( i'm winner )

Je vais élargir les chapitres au fur et à mesure ^w^

J'espère que ça vous a plus

Hiyo Uchiha


End file.
